Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device for mixing a fluid medium. The present disclosure further relates to an apparatus for mixing a fluid medium provided in a container. The present disclosure further relates to a method for mixing a fluid medium.
Discussion of Prior Art
Use of fluid agitation devices within a container is known. Such devices can be used, for example, to agitate paint within a drum in order to at least partially mix pigments in the form of solids with the liquid portion of the paint. However, these devices are not known for effective distribution of the pigment solids within the container. Furthermore, many of them lack the ability to create a homogeneous colloid of the pigment solids suspended within the liquid portion of the paint in various volumes of the container. Additionally, many known devices do not create flow zones within the container designed to create a homogeneous colloid throughout the container while promoting a substantially equal paint temperature throughout the container.
Additionally, known paint mixing devices are not known for pumping the fluid and or the colloid throughout the container, but merely agitating the fluid, acting as mechanized stirring sticks. Known mixing devices often merely create eddy currents which are ineffective in creating a homogeneous solution. These eddy currents represent wasted energy that is input into the mixing device, generating little meaningful mixing. Meanwhile, known devices are also relatively expensive to manufacture and require more energy to operate than is necessary. Thus, there is a need for both improvements to liquid mixing devices and developments to increase the effectiveness of liquid mixing devices in containers.